


Oficjalnie, mam dość!

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby wszyscy najlojalniejsi słudzy Czarnego Pana wypalili się zawodowo? Co na to Voldemort? Jakie są powody odejścia z pracy poszczególnych Śmierciożerców? Opisane dramatem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



**Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Autor:** Fantasmagoria.

 **Beta:** Olgie.

 **Pairing:** raczej tylko kanoniczne

 **Gatunek:** parodia thrillera/czarnej komedii

 **N/A:** Tekst pisany na akcję "Oprawcy i ofiary", pod prompt "wypalenie zawodowe" na forum Imaginarium. Co zrobiłby Lord Voldemort, gdyby nagle okazało się, że wszyscy jego najlojalniejsi Śmierciożercy wypalają się zawodowo?

Moje pierwsze mierzenie się z formą, którą jest dramat, proszę o jak największą liczbę opinii, czy warto kontynuować! Nie przedłużając, zapraszam!

 

**Oficjalnie, mam dość!**

 

Postacie:

 

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Rudolphus Lestrange

Walden Macnair

Antonin Dołohow

Avery

Yaxley

Crabbe

Goyle

Lord Voldemort

i inni

 

**AKT PIERWSZY**

**SCENA PIERWSZA**

 

 

_Późny wieczór. Bellatrix Lestrange odwiedza swojego szwagra w jego mieszkaniu w Hogsmeade. W salonie na podłodze leży kilka trupów mugoli oraz kilka skomlących niedobitków._

_Rabastan stoi przed kominkiem i bezmyślnie patrzy się w płomienie, do których właśnie wrzucił kwilące niemowlę; Bellatrix podchodzi do niego i wytrąca mu z ręki szklankę z Ognistą Whiskey._

 

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Zwariował! Twój brat kompletnie oszalał!

 

**Rabastan:**

 

A to ci nowość.

Cóż tym razem ci uczynił, droga Bello?

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Twój sarkazm jest nie na miejscu, drogi szwagrze.

Mój mąż, a twój brat, stwierdził dzisiaj z rana, tuż po przebudzeniu,

że nie ma ochoty dalej służyć naszemu Panu!

Patrz, napisał wypowiedzenie!

 

_Bellatrix wręcza Rabastanowi list przyozdobiony jasnozieloną wstążką i zapieczętowany rodową pieczęcią Lestrange'ów. Mężczyzna zaczyna czytać melodyjnie, jako podkład dźwiękowy używając wrzasków konającego dziecka._

 

**Rabastan:**

 

"Szanowny Czarny Panu,

 

Z przykrością zawiadamiam, że zmuszony jestem zrezygnować

z mojej dotychczasowej roli Twojego wiernego sługi

w zastępie Śmierciożerców.

Powodem mojej rezygnacji jest fakt, że praca ta przestała podążać

w tym samym kierunku, co moje zainteresowania.

Czuję, że nie nadaję się już do tej pracy, straciłem do niej całe serce,

zwyczajnie nie mam już ochoty mordować.

 

Z poważaniem, już nie Twój,

Rudolphus Lestrange"

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

I wyobraź sobie, że to mnie kazał mu to zanieść!

Bo on już nie ma siły! Cały dzień nic innego nie robi poza rzeźbieniem!

W drewnie! Rozumiesz?

Twój rodzony brat rzeźbi jebane centaury, wróżki i jednorożce

w pieprzonym drewnie!

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Bello, język! Cóż za słownictwo!

Nie przystoi to komuś o takim statusie, jak Twój,

by mówić jak plebs spod rynsztoka!

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Możliwe, ale…

Na litość Merlina! Ucisz się wreszcie! Avada Kedavra!

 

_Kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie zabijające na dziecko konające w płomieniach, ucinając jego żałosny lament._

 

**Rabastan:**

 

No i cały misterny plan w…

Zresztą, czyżby nie podobały ci się nowe metody aborcji?

Do szóstego tygodnia po porodzie gratis!

Później jedyne 9 galeonów za sztukę!

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Już nie mam do Rudolphusa siły, drogi szwagrze.

Może mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać, skoro mnie nie słucha...

Jakie masz plany na jutro?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Jest środa.

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

No tak.

I co w związku z tym?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Nie mogę w środy. Chodzę na grupy wsparcia.

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Masz jakąś grupę wsparcia?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Tak, chodzę na spotkania Anonimowych Alkoholików.

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Gdzie? Przecież ty nie pijesz! Nigdy nie piłeś!

 

**Rabastan:**

 

No nie piję.

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Więc dlaczego?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

No wyobraź sobie, że jakoś grupy wsparcia dla seryjnych morderców nie ma.

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Ciekawe dlaczego.

 

**Rabastan:**

 

No nie wiem, może dlatego że byśmy się nawzajem pozabijali?

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Pozabijam to ja zaraz ciebie i twojego brata!

O, i jego!

 

_Bellatrix kieruje różdżkę na jednego z konających mugoli i rzuca na niego niewerbalnie zaklęcie zabijające._

 

**Rabastan:**

A proszę ciebie bardzo, szanowna szwagierko!

Znudziło mi się już to wszystko! Morduj mnie do woli!

 

**Bellatrix:**

  
Co proszę?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

To, co słyszałaś! Mdli mnie już od tego wszystkiego

Ciągle tylko morderstwa, tortury,

potem jeszcze trochę morderstw, a wiesz co na koniec?

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

...Cóż takiego?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Jeszcze więcej tortur!

Na mugolach, na szlamach, na pieskach, kotkach, złotych rybkach

i na sobie nawzajem!

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Ależ...

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Nie przerywaj mi, kochana Bello!

Nie rozumiesz niczego, co do ciebie mówię.

Ciągle tylko co rusz to nowsze morderstwa i tortury ci w głowie,

nie dziwię się Rudolphusowi, że i jemu to wszystko zbrzydło!

Atmosfera panująca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu jest koszmarna!

Gdzie ta kultura, gdzie ta ślizgońska lojalność?

Wszystkie ideały upadły, katujemy siebie nawzajem,

w imię czego? Bo ja nie wiem.

 

_Rabastan rozkłada ręce w geście bezradności._

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Właściwie, to mój brat ma rację i chyba najlepiej byłoby rzucić

to wszystko w cholerę!

 

**Bellatrix:**

 

Tyś chyba zwariował!

 

**Rabastan:**

 

A może i zwariowałem!

A może to my wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni?

Lalalalaaaa...

 

_Rabastan chwyta Bellatrix w pasie i robiąc z nią kilka tanecznych obrotów, zręcznie omijając trupy, schodzi ze sceny._

 

**SCENA DRUGA**

 

_Rabastan wraca do salonu, nadal tańcząc. W objęciach zamiast swojej szwagierki trzyma Lucjusza Malfoya. Blondyn traci równowagę, zachaczając czubkiem buta o wyprute jelito jednej z ofiar._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Rabastan…

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Malinowy król malowanych róż

Zawsze nas od złego obroni...

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Ależ słucham? Jakiż malinowy król?

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Malinowy król malowanych róż

Sprawia że nocą kwitnie kamień...

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

No nie… Crucio!

 

_Rabastan pada na kolana i zaczyna zwijać się z bólu, krzycząc. Lucjusz nic sobie nie robi wrzasków miotającego się towarzysza, pogrążając się we własnych rozmyślaniach._

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Lucjuszu, proszę…

 

_Lestrange przypadł do Malfoya opasując go ramionami i wymiotując na skraj jego stalowoszarej szaty. Lucjusz ze zgorszeniem odtrąca Lestrange'a, jednocześnie wzmacniając moc zaklęcia ruchem różdżki._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

No nie, znowu!

Mam więcej poplamionych posoką ubrań niż Krwawy Baron!

A wywabianie krwi z tej szaty jest niemożliwe, cała do wyrzucenia!

Skąd ja mam na to wszystko brać pieniądze?

Nie płacą nam! A pieniądze przodków się kurczą…

 

_Lucjusz przerywa zaklęcie torturujące Rabastana i, zirytowany, zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. Lestrange rozpaczliwie walczy o oddech, trzymając się za pierś._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Nie mogę nawet podjąć pełnoetatowego zatrudnienia,

gdyż godziny służby dla Czarnego Pana

uniemożliwiają mi podjęcie jakiejkolwiek synekury!

Przecież nie pójdę pracować w gospodzie!

A na handel na czarnym rynku też trzeba mieć czas.

I artefakty do sprzedania lub wymiany…

 

_Malfoy nagle przystaje na środku salonu, po czym zniża się do porzuconej, odrąbanej głowy i bierze ją do rąk. Kontynuuje monolog tak, jakby mówił do czerepu._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

A nie posiadam takich!

Wszystkie rzeczy, które kwalifikowałyby się

do barteru lub sprzedaży są zaanektowane przez Lorda!

Ciągle tylko: "tego nie nie oddawaj, tym nie handluj,

tego nie obracaj, tym nie rządź, to mi będzie potrzebne…"

I jak tu żyć z takim zbieraczem?

Sprzedałbym ten cały "pas wysokiej jakości epickich supermocy"

który poza idiotyczną nazwą nie ma w sobie nic interesującego.

No, może poza wspomaganiem potencji, ale powiedz mi…

 

_Lucjusz patrzy głowie prosto w martwe, matowe oczy._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Na co kastratowi pas na potencję?

Wcale mu kuśka od tego nie urośnie.

A nawet jeśli, to średniowieczny pas nie sprawi,

że nagle będzie płodny, skoro przed Upadkiem nie był…

_Rabastan unosi głowę i patrzy na drugiego mężczyznę ze zdumieniem._

 

**Rabastan:**

 

Czarny Pan jest impotentem?

Ale przecież Bella mówiła…

 

_Lucjusz piorunuje go wzrokiem, więc Lestrange milknie i chowa się za najbliższym fotelem._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy ja tu inteligentną rozmowę ze sobą prowadzę…

Tormenta!

 

_Rabastan znów wpada w konwulsje nieopodal szczątków jego dwóch ofiar. Lucjusz rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i marszczy nos z odrazą._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Ale tutaj syf… Lestrange, nigdy nie byłeś czyścioszkiem,

ale trupy to mógłbyś utylizować!

Nie stać cię na skrzata domowego, czy co?

 

_Lucjusz patrzy na Lestrange'a z wyższością, ale szybko rzednie mu mina. Przerywa zaklęcie torturujące i zrezygnowanym wzrokiem spogląda na trzymaną w dłoni głowę._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

W sumie, jeśli ten tryb życia będzie nadal trwał,

to mnie też nie będzie na niego stać.

I jego też będę musiał zastraszać, co, naprawdę, jest już nużące.

Co gorsza, nie będzie mnie stać na odżywki

do moich pięknych, wspaniałych włosów!

A wiesz, jak one się niszczą, gdy ciągle traktowane są

tą brudną, szlamowatą krwią i wszystkimi innymi wydzielinami?

To jest koszmar! W takim tempie wyłysieję przed pięćdziesiątką

i będę musiał nosić tupecik, jak Knot!

O nieeee… tak to nie będzie.

 

_Lucjusz tupie nogą i zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do ledwie żywego już Rabastana, po czym chwyta go za włosy, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. Malfoy patrzy na drugiego Śmierciożercę z całą determinacją, na jaką tylko go stać (czyli bardzo dużą)._

 

**Lucjusz:**

 

Wiesz co?

Oficjalnie, mam dość.

Zwalniam się, nie będę dłużej służył Czarnemu Panu.

Jak mnie za to wyklnie lub będzie torturował - trudno!

Trzeba mieć swą godność i honor,

a moim punktem honoru są moje włosy.

Nietykalne, rozumiesz.

Proszę, przekaż to Lordowi,

ja wybywam na W PEŁNI ZASŁUŻONE wakacje.

 

_Lucjusz wsuwa sobie głowę pod pachę i schodzi ze sceny. Rabastan traci przytomność._

 

**Koniec Aktu Pierwszego**

**C.D.N.**


End file.
